


Cheater

by Adorfully



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama cheats, Kageyama is a cheater, M/M, Multi, kageyama and hinata are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorfully/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama were Childhood best friends
Kudos: 1





	Cheater

In Grade School(Elementary), Kageyama used to copy off Hinatas' papers. That's why they're both failing. Because Hinata isn't smart, and Kageyama cheats. Cheats...

"Cheater!" 6 year old Hinata gasped as soon as he caught Kageyama eyeing his test paper.

"Boke Hinata Boke! How am I cheating?!" Kageyama gasped back.

"You were trying to copy off of me! TEACHERRR!!"

~*~

"Cheater.." Hinata murmured as tears were streaming down his face.

At that moment, Kageyama heard him and saw him. He just froze. Kageyama wasn't even able to speak.

The girl who he was cheating with sighed. 

"I'm so sorry.... And Tobio, you said you were single! We're over." She said. And at that, she walked off.


End file.
